1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, and more specifically, to an electronic component including a surface acoustic wave element.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electronic component including a surface acoustic wave element of the related art, for example, a surface acoustic wave device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-159124 is known. In the surface acoustic wave device, a surface acoustic wave element is provided on a piezoelectric substrate. Further, the piezoelectric substrate is covered with a resin film. However, a cavity is provided on the surface acoustic wave element so that the resin film is not in contact with the surface acoustic wave element.
The surface acoustic wave device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-159124 has a problem in that the cavity is collapsed at the time of mounting. More specifically, when a circuit module including a surface acoustic wave device is manufactured, after the surface acoustic wave device is mounted on a substrate, molding with resin is performed to cover the surface acoustic wave device. At this time, a comparatively high pressure is applied to the resin. For this reason, in the surface acoustic wave device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-159124, the resin film is deformed by the pressure, and this may collapse the cavity. In particular, the cavity is more apt to be collapsed as the volume thereof increases.